For outdoor adventurers who choose to explore by water, many times there is a lack of suitable camping sites. In addition, the environmental impact of many campers on those sites that are available can stress the land. Campers may also have issues with animal invasions and the concern with human waste.
Existing canoes that have outriggers attached are typically bolted to the thwarts and do not have the ability to retract. This configuration makes it difficult for occupants of the canoe to move between the front and back ends of the canoe.
Another problem with current canoe outriggers, is that the wide berth of the outriggers limits the canoer's ability to paddle into narrow water.
There is a continuing need for a canoe that is configurable to provide a multi-purpose platform, which may be used for an on-water campground.